My Little Princess
by nevereREESEable
Summary: It's complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! So, I know be should be working on A Life in LA, and I have, so this is just an extra story that I managed to do in between. This is gonna be a long one, and I'm hoping it'll do well. Enjoy!**

 _ **Letters were given, numbers exchanged, and dates planned. It's been a long time. And they'll soon meet again.**_

"C'mon! Where is the remote? Cat!" I alerted my best friend as she walked out of our bedroom baffled.

I got my own place after Car got married to Robbie, and I worked at an office downtown. It wasn't very far away from Cat's which was still the old apartment that we had shared almost 10 years ago and it was just a few blocks away from my new apartment so I always visit her. And that's just how I managed to get into Cat's right now.

"What? Is there a murderer?" She freaked out and ran towards me, snatching a rolling pin from the kitchen before heading over.

"Worse!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air out of frustration. "I can't find the remote!"

Sighing heavily, Caterina Valentine walked to the flatscreen TV and picked up a black remote right beside it.

"Oh, thank you?" I took the remote in my hand as I plopped down on the couch to watch some Drake & Josh.

"You are welcome, Princess Puckett," she fake-bowed and I shot up out of confusion.

Princess Puckett. Where have I heard that before? Wait a minute. Freddie. How did Cat know? Whatever, she can't call me that next time.

Unfortunately, for the next few weeks, Cat called me "Princess Puckett" all the time. By then, I cracked.

"Cat, where did you hear that name?"

"Oh, well you see, every day, some guy would send you a letter and he writes it saying you're 'Princess Puckett', and he is your nub, and always signs off with 'Until Forever Ends'," she explained thoroughly, blending strawberry and banana together.

"The sender's name?" Refusing to look at her, I patted on the mosaic table.

"Freddie Benson." That was the last thing I wanted to hear.

"Where are the letters?"

"In my drawer, why?"

"They're mine! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew that you didn't want to see him," she tried to calm me down, as she continued. "Because of your past with him!"

"What do you know?"

"I know, Sam. I'm sure Sawyer and Sophie are fine, and they're adoptive parents are taking care of them well," Cat caressed my arms, before going back to making breakfast. I was crying really hard, but right then, I really just wanted to see the letters.

"Excuse me." I walked out of the kitchen and found the letters.

Dear Princess Puckett,

I hope you receive this letter. I just heard from Jack. Sawyer can talk now! And Sophie can walk. Our babies have all grown up. And Carly seems to be doing well. She just graduated from college and apparently Gibby's wife and her are going to start some fashion clothing line. Oh yeah! Gibby has a wife now. Her name is Lisa Dawson. She has her own clothing line, and I think you'd like it, since it's basic and you just have to throw in some edgy-chic, to create the perfect outfit. Man, I grew up with too many girls in my life. Back to the kids, apparently they're going on vacation to Los Angeles, and their parents are looking for someone to babysit, you up for it? And also, I'm going there for a few months, is it okay if I drop by every day? I'd like to see them. My flight's on the 15 of May, I'll be there at noon.

Until forever ends,

Your nub.

He wrote it. Because he only knew about Sophie and Sawyer. Not even Carly knew about our twins. They were our babies forever. And I hope they're in good hands now.

 ** _So? How did you guys enjoy it? I hope you did! Review please!_**

 ** _"Life without you is like a broken pencil; pointless."_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with another chapter! I hope you like it! Reviews are love, thank you very much!**

*In Texas*

"Hey Sophie!"

"Hiya Cowboy!" Sophie De La Rosa's vicious voice brought endless ringing to my ears. It was extremely annoying.

"So, De La Rosa, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

"And why do you wanna know?"

"Because, Pepper and I have broken up. It's been 6 months. And I broke up with her,"

"I know that, Huggins, so what?" She spat at me with venom dripping on her lip, and slammed her locker before crossing her arms.

"I'm asking you out on a date," he tried pointing out, hand gesturing a little to much.

"Do you know what, Huggins? You broke my best friend's heart! And I had to comfort her for two months! And you didn't even care. That is so, ugh!"

"Fine, suit yourself. I thought that maybe you'd actually accept a date from a guy that really likes you." he threw his hands up in surrender, walking away slowly.

"Wait! Okay, look. Maybe, I will. Where will it be?"

"Starcade. This Saturday. At 7. Will I see you there?"

"Maybe, maybe not, Huggins. But promise me, you won't tell Pepper about this," she looked at him sternly in the eye.

"Of course." he tipped his imaginary hat to the lady. Yes! I finally got her.

We met for a reason, either you're a blessing or a lesson. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Next one! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

*Back in Seattle*

"So, shall we start on Chapter 6?" Freddie Benson, opened the teacher's textbook and alerted his class.

"Mr Benson, the answer to that question we were working on yesterday should've been 168, not 45!"

"Adam, we'll continue on that later, now, we're focusing on English,"

"Wait! Mr Benson, do you by any chance know a Sam Puckett?"

"Yes, why?" He was baffled. It's been ages since he'd heard someone say that word.

"Well, when I was in LA last week, she was my babysitter while my parent when clubbing," the sweet but shy girl, Sheila, explained to the still clueless Freddie. "And she asked me to ask you if you still remembered her!"

"Well, how did she know that I was your teacher?"

"Because it was in bold red on my report card!" she exclaimed, showing the report card with "Good Try! -Mr Freddie Benson" written on the top.

"Oh, well do you have her number?"

"Of course! Here you go," Sheila handed her over a delicately printed matte business card, and "Sam Puckett" in an elegant purple.

"Thank you, now shall we go back to Chapter 6?" And they want back to the horrid lesson, where the children sighed heavily.

 **Best friends say the good things behind your back, and the bad things in your face.**


End file.
